


stardust

by zanark9nds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Loss, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanark9nds/pseuds/zanark9nds
Summary: -some more angst poetry I tried to make less sad but  here we are-nyx pov





	stardust

**Author's Note:**

> \- Nyxnoct week day 6!

\---

 

kiss me high

like waves of thunder 

breaking through brittle skies 

hold my hips hard like you used to 

 

just where i can feel you

roll sharp hips into my own

take me to a place we'd forgotten

oh sweetheart, kiss me so high 

 

remember the first time? 

gods only know if i could hold you again

set bitten marks into porcelain

bite me back dear heart 

 

so darling 

i want to love you 

forever

and you know i do 

 

you were so beautiful 

kissing sweet nothings into my skin

what did you mean, dear one? 

what did it all mean? 

 

and one night

i heard you whisper into the stars

dreaming i could not hear 

oh crying love, 

 

i heard it all

confessions into a silent moon

that highlighted sadder tears

sweet love, let me hold you closer

 

everyday the dawn grows farther 

from me 

and your life stands at the edge of mine 

so cruel 

 

the gods watched me tear you apart 

they heard you cry my name 

and now they'll kill us both 

oh dear love it was so worth it 

 

i’d do it all again

just for you 

oh i’d do it a hundred more times 

and gladly welcome their judgement 

 

crying light 

upon my face 

hands around my heart 

pull it out of my chest 

 

shining love

i miss you more each day

when i watch from lofty clouds 

the sun doesn't shine anymore 

 

but i’m so proud of you

i will watch over you always 

i’m not going to let them hurt you 

they cannot take a broken heart - - 

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> \- thank you so much for reading!


End file.
